The Doors of Death
by 48861JBHP3rcYJ4ck50n
Summary: Potters never have normal lives. After Voldemort's attack, Harry and his sister Eliza are sent to the Dursleys. But their long-forgotten triplet, Nymphadora, is sent to her father...our favorite Lord of the Underworld. Takes place during the Lightning Thief & Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. Will later turn into HoO. Might read the books later. Was previously "Nymphadora Potter"
1. Nymphadora

**A/N: Hey! I was thinking about how awesome it would be if Harry had triplet siblings (as in, he was one of the triplets), and also I needed a Rowling/Riordan crossover. So, this is where he has one known sibling: Elizabeth Potter, but she is going to prefer Eliza, maybe even Liza. Eliza is a spitting image of Lily, dark, wavy auburn hair and green eyes, including the splash of freckles. What they don't know is they have a triplet, but James isn't their triplet's father. When Lily and James died, their triplet sister Nymphadora was sent to the Underworld to live with her father, Hades (since she lives in the Underworld, she lives in America, so she has an American accent instead of British)! Nymphadora was conceived two days before Eliza and Harry, because Hades had to leave her due to some complications in the Underworld. Her school boyfriend (Prongsies! aka, James) tried to cheer her up, and it ended up . . . that way. I know that's not really possible, but I need to do this! Anyways, Lily gave birth, and they got married shortly afterwards. Nymphadora, or as she prefers Nymph, is the demigod daughter of Hades and Lily Evans-Potter as well as a witch. And I KNOW THEY AREN'T IN THE SAME TIME PERIOD, but THE GOLDEN TRIOS ARE GOING TO BE THE SAME AGE WITHOUT TIME TRAVEL! THE DEMIGODS AND WIZARDS LIVE IN THE SAME ERA!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(this isn't a squiggle line - it's a page break, silly!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: It Begins

NYMPHIE POV

I aim my arrow at the Nemean Lion. I take a deep breath as it lunges towards me. I let loose. As soon as the monster turns to dust, I smile. That's my monster of the week. Dad says I'm only allowed to shoot once a week, because otherwise I would attract too much attention to myself, causing Zeus to become aware of my parentage. He knows of me, of course, all the gods know about the Doors of Death. I'm the "doors" of death because my name is Nymphadora, so I took the "dor" out of it and turned it to "door". The Doors of Death in Tartarus are a representation of my soul, because Dad trusted me with the life of the world. Just, no one but Dad knows of my parentage.

I open the pocket of my black magical jacket - one pocket, about a million weapons inside. I put the tip of the bow inside the pocket, and it shrinks to fit inside. Same with the Nemean Lion pelt. Smiling, I shadow travel to the Underworld. Upon arriving there, I decide to visit my mom. I head to Elysium, and Lily Potter(nee Evans) floats up.

"Oh, Darling, I can't believe it's your eleventh birthday! You're going to get your letter today! Oh, dear, you can't look like that on your special day, can you?" Mom tuts at my usual outfit: A white Camisole, my magical black leather jacket on top of that — with elbow-length sleeves, dark-blue flexible skinny jeans, and finished with black Adidas. I try not to snicker at Mom's British accent.

I roll my eyes, gladly inherited from Mom, and pull my waist-length straight black hair up into a ponytail. "Mom, if it's my special day, can't I wear what I want?"

"No, silly," Lily laughs, "You need to look special as well. There should be an outfit laid out for you after your shower, which you rather need, I daresay." I look down at myself, I'm a mess.

"Alright. Fine. Just so you know, since it's almost August, I will be needing to go to Diagon Alley soon."

"Yes, dear, I'll have Remus go with you. Now, I really think —"

"REMUS!" I shout. Mom almost falls out of shock - I'm not known to yell, usually I'm able to keep my cool. "As in, Remus Jonathan Lupin, my godfather?"

"Yes, dear. He knows of my relationship with your father, and I made sure he understood the situation very well. He's the grandson of two demigods. He'll be waiting for you outside the doors of Orpheus in Central Park. You'll then apparate to Diagon Alley. That alright?"

"Y- yeah," I stutter, not able to do much more.

"Now, dear, please go wash up, the Nemean Lion dust looks very ugly with that outfit."

* * *

I wrap the very fluffy white towel around myself and look at the outfit Lily said would be there for me. I grimace — it includes a corset. Pulling it on tight to please Lily, I look in the mirror and think of a stick. Honestly.

The dress was made completely of black silk. Around my ribs and stomach - just generally the flat area, looked like the silk was wrapped around numerous times. Over my . . . chest, a wide strip of silk covered me and a neck strap attached to the silk strip and just looped around my neck once. From my waist down, the silk just lays there, no frills or anything fancy, and it reaches mid-calf.

I pull it on, and then look at the golden clock in the corner of my room. Ten in the morning! Remus is supposed to pick me up at the doors of Orpheus at 10:30. I look at myself in the mirror again. I roll my green eyes, and apply nude eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and clear lip gloss. I sigh in dismay, I just had to hit puberty a freaking year early. Mom told me she was "an early bloomer, too, and that Elizabeth probably looks the same," but still, I look like I'm turning twelve instead of turning eleven.

I pull on black flats with open toes, nothing else on the end, and run out of my room. I run into Dad's throne room, and pause immediately. I hide in the shadows, and try to spy on the scene. I see no one else but —

Grover, the satyr; Annabeth Chase, the idiotic and snobbish daughter of Athena; and Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon's broken vow. Although, Dad did break the vow as well; otherwise I wouldn't be here.

"Please, sir, I —" Percy tries to say stupidly, but Dad interrupts him.

"Nymphadora, come out of the shadows now."

I whimper. I step into the light, blinking at first until my eyes adjust. I turn to the trio, and glare specifically at Percy. Dad corrects my bad manners: "Nymphadora, what do you say to our guests?"

"I'm sorry." I smile sarcastically. "I'm Nymph Potter. You're the satyr Grover, Annabeth Chase, and the oh-so-special Perseus Jackson. You three are on a quest to 'retrieve' Lord Zeus' master Bolt, which you have brought here to the Underworld to start a war."

"What? Whatta you mean, we brought the Bolt here?"

I snarl. "Check your pack." Percy wearily shakes it off his shoulder, and unzips it. He pales very visibly, and asks, "How?"

"You ask me," I harumph, then turn to Dad. "I need to go, Remus is waiting for me." He winks at me, even smiles briefly, and I turn to go. I run to the exit of the room, take off my flats so I don't get blisters, and continue to run. I exit into Central Park. I sit on the pile of rocks until I see R. J. Lupin.

"REMUS!" I scream, throwing myself at him. He catches me and twirls me around.

Remus sets me down. "Oh, Nymphie, I haven't seen you since you were a baby! You've grown so much! Oh, how have you been with Hades?" He banters on and on in his *snort*British accent.

"Remus, I'm fine! How have you been? Can we apparate to Diagon Alley now?"

Remus looks at me amusedly. "You're just like Lily." His eyes twinkle nicely as he takes my hand and apparates away with me. We end up in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello, Tom," Remus greets.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. The usual, I presume?"

"Yes, and if you don't mind, add a butterbeer to the receipt?"

"Alright." Tom the bartender hands Remus a mild firewhiskey and me a butterbeer. I take a sip and hum. "Amazing."

Once we're done, Remus leads me outside. "Alright, third up, fifth from the left? No, it's the..."

My godfather taps a brick and the wall turns itself into an archway. We climb through, and we immediately go to Gringotts. We make the breakneck journey through the tunnel, and step into the Potter family vault. I scoop up mounds of money and put it in a bag. Remus and I decide to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first. I walk in with my money, Remus in tow, and we both stop abruptly as we see two boys and a girl in the shop. Now, you may never have noticed this, but the first thing about the pale-blonde haired, grey-eyed boy on the footstool I notice is a Camp Half-Blood necklace. On the left side of all the beads is a snake, the head facing the beads. I count four beads — he's been at Camp Half-Blood for one less year than that stuck-up Annabeth Chase. The snake — either he desperately wants to be in Slytherin, or he's a son of Hermes. Or both. At least I won't be alone at school — I need another demigod there, even if they will never know of my parentage. I then cast my gaze over to the boy talking to the demigod, and. Ab. So. Lute. Ly. Freeze.

I look at Remus and confirm my suspicions. The boy and girl in front of the demigod are my triplets, Harry and Elizabeth Potter. I try to hide behind Remus, but the pale boy — the demigod — notices me. "Who are you?" He doesn't sound rude, merely curious.

I look at Remus, pleadingly. He nods for me to tell them the truth. I clear my throat. Thank goodness I had worn my magical silver charm bracelet (with no actual charms on it except for the Helm of Darkness and a white lily), which can disguise me completely, including clothes. The magic alters my voice, so I sound British. "I'm Nymphadora Potter."

The pale boy's jaw drops. I realize that he definitely is a son of Hermes — all of Hermes' family has sworn on the River Styx not to tell anyone, but Hermes knows of me, since he delivered me to my father after Mom and James died. A look of confusion passes over Harry and Liza's faces. "Potter?" They say at the same time. "As in us?"

"Yeah," I choke out, "I'm your triplet sister."

Liza takes it better than Harry. She runs over to me. "I can definitely see you're telling the truth. After all, you look so much like us. Oh, where the bloody heck have you been if not with us?"

"I've been with my godfather, Remus," I lie. "I'm so sorry you had to go to the Dursleys'."

"Oh, your dress is so pretty! Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift today from Remus," I lie again. "You know, because of the birthday."

Liza's about to say something when Pale Boy says something first.

"I was just saying to your siblings, Harry and Elizabeth, do you know what house you'll be in?"

I smile widely. "Oh, I don't know, and I honestly don't care as long as I'm somewhere besides Hufflepuff. I'd leave if I was put there."

The son of Hermes smirked. "Same. By the way, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy…I know that name. Well, it's nice to meet you, Malfoy."

"You, too, Potter. Do you play Quidditch?"

My eyes light up at the mention of Quidditch. "No, but I'm a serious fan of the Tornadoes. I do, however, spend most of my free time hunting. Sometimes bulls, sometimes lions, sometimes even the rare sphinx." Harry and Liza gape at me, apparently impressed, while Draco's eyes sparkle knowingly.

"Well, that's you done," Madam Malkin says to Draco, and he hops off the stool. He taps my shoulder on the way to the back bathroom. "Can I talk to you?" He mutters.

I follow him discreetly. Once we reach a corner no one can see us in whatsoever, he flips off his disguise. He touches the head of the snake, and it travels along the leather of the necklace, disappears beneath the beads, comes out the other side, coils into a circle, and flips around so the snake is on the right side, the head facing the beads. I notice that while the snake was beneath the beads, Draco the Pale Boy had turned into Draco, the very, insanely, incredibly handsome son of Hermes, with shaggy, windswept chocolate brown hair, and pale/icy blue eyes. My age. Hot. Oh, my freaking gods. I'm going to pass out, I scream inside my head.

"Yeah, you wanted to say?" I say in my *gulp*British accent. I blush and hold onto the charm of the Helm of Darkness for five seconds, and I'm back to American. "You wanted to say?" UNITED STATES OF AMERICA POWER! A/N: You can probably tell if you don't already know, I come from the U.S.A. Imma strong patriot 0_0

"Well, Nymphadora—"

"Don't call me that," I interrupt sharply. I blush. "Sorry. Just, don't call me Nymphadora. Nymph, Nymphie, Dora, Doors, whatever—"

"Sorry. Anyways, um, I'm a son of Hermes, and, well, um, hi," he says lamely, blushing the whole time. "And my real name is Drake, but I'm Draco here for, well, 'pureblood' purposes. Well, I have to go, I'll see you at Hogwarts if not on the train, okay?" Draco kisses my cheek and walks off to his mother. I can feel the heat in my face. I step out of the corner and make my way to Remus' side. He notices my red face and, thankfully, doesn't ask.

I smile at Harry and start talking to Eliza. True to Mom's word, she's an "early bloomer", too.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! This is my first fanfic(well, no, but the first fic I've ever posted online), and I need reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome, and just blunt reviews. So, please, if you don't mind . . .**

**PUSH THE DANG REVIEW BUTTON!**


	2. The Train

**Chapter DOS! DEUX! 2!**

**I've only gotten one review, but I loved it (seriously, I almost died of happiness when I read it)! Thank you, TrixieWilliamson! In answer to your question, they will each be a little more civil, although Harry will get all "protective brother", of course.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we settled this? I DO NOT own a single thing except my OCs and (most of) the plot.**

* * *

NYMPHADORA POV

With Remus by my side, I ran at the wall. I emerged next to a scarlet steam engine, with _Hogwarts Express_ written on the side. Remus smiled at me, and I returned it. I would be leaving for Hogwarts . . . from my demigod life.

Although, I remembered Drake Malfoy, the son of Hermes. He could keep me company.

I jumped as a lot of redheads emerged from the wall behind me, whom I recognized as Weasleys. Before I knew it, though, Harry and Eliza came through with them. Their eyes, exactly like mine, widened and Elizabeth ran over to hug me. Harry awkwardly shook my hand.

With help from the Weasley twins, our belongings made it onto the train. We found a compartment and Ronald sat with the three of us, asking us what it was like to be Potters. I sat back in the shadows (not hard, as I was the daughter of Hades), because I was technically an Evans, because James was just my stepfather.

I let my kitten out of her cage, a black and dark grey tabby with yellow eyes named Siri. She crawled over my legs and curled up, asleep, in my lap. Elizabeth started stroking her, making her purr _very_ loudly.

We of course buy food when the trolley comes round, and I buy myself a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans. I made several sour faces, and at least twice all the other occupants of the compartment were rolling on the floor, laughing. Siri very much enjoyed the crinkly wrappers, because they made so much noise. We were all in the middle of a try-not-to-make-the-worst-face-while-eating-whatever-random-flavor-of-bean-you-get contest when a bushy haired brunette slid the door open. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

We all looked at each other and shook our heads. The girl sighed, then noticed my wand on the floor. "What's that made of?"

I picked up the pure black stick and twirled it in my fingers. Thank the gods for my British accent- "Elder tree, strip of dementor's robe core, swishy, good for transfiguration and charms. What's your name?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. You?"

"Nymphadora Potter."

"Elizabeth Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really?" Hermione started gushing all these facts about my brother that she read somewhere like a true know-it-all. A good kind of know-it-all, of course. She turned to leave after that, then turned around. To Ron she said, "You've got dirt on your nose, you know. Right there..." To me, Hermione said "I like your outfit. Although you should all change into your robes soon. I expect we'll be nearing the castle."

* * *

I looked down at my uniform. I looked up at Elizabeth's. I looked down at mine again.

I _hate_ skirts. Dresses, I'll put up with, only if they're for, like, dances or "Princess of the Underworld" stuff. But SKIRTS - that's crossing the line.

I looked down at the black skirt that reached just below my knees. A white blouse that would later be adorned with a house tie tucked into said skirt. Black robes that reminded me of old Grecian art featuring my father. Of course, they couldn't skip the black panty hose or the fancy black flats. At least they gave the freedom of jewelry. I had on a small gold band on my right hand pinky, for perks. A silver band on my left _the_ finger with a fake diamond, and a Stygian iron shield would erupt from the diamond if I pressed it down. On my silver charm bracelet: A Helm of Darkness charm that would conceal me if I held it for five seconds (for instance, right now I was wearing robes and had a British accent. Hold it down for five seconds, I'm wearing that first outfit I described [black leather jacket, elbow-length sleeved, with one magical pocket, white Cami, dark wash flexible skinny jeans, black Adidas] and an American accent.) The white lily actually held all my memories. Because mothers hold families together, and my mom's name is Lily . . . yeah. I had added a few charms though, so I could hold them down for three seconds, and they would turn into the thing they pictured. I had a flute charm. Hold it down for three seconds, I've got a flute. Same for a trumpet charm and electric guitar charm. Also a black sword charm, which would turn into a Stygian iron sword that could cut through shadows and monsters and all that jazz. **A/N: I should probably end this paragraph now.**

I groaned and gathered my hair into a somewhat messy bun. Strands of hair fell out of it and framed my face. Eliza just gathered her hair into a perfect French braid.

The boys came in and sat down. Ron was elbowed pretty badly when Harry caught him staring at me and Liza. We were just getting a conversation going when the doors slid open.

I looked over and saw Drak-...Draco Malfoy and two goons, like bodyguards. Ron's face darkened, and I'll put this in a simple, calm, Ron-language-free way: SCREW OFF, MALFOY!

"Hey!" I jumped up, and stepped in front of Draco. "What the bloody hell is your problem?"

"He's a Malfoy!"

"SO?"

"He's . . . a Malfoy!"

"Names don't matter. And," I added as Ron opened his mouth, "names don't define character."

"That's right," Draco said, "You'll find I'm nothing like Lucius." I turned around and he smiled at me. He stepped forward and held a hand out to my brother. "I hope we might find a neutral relationship. Not friends, not enemies." Harry seemed to think thouroghly before hesitantly shaking Draco's hand. Ron had told him about all the "pureblood maniac families" previously on the train.

Draco shook hands with Eliza and nodded curtly to Ron. As he was leaving, he muttered if he could talk to me.

Draco led me to an empty compartment, and left his goons to go back to their compartment. He latched the door, pulled the blinds, and sat down across from me. He flipped off his disguise, and just like before, my breath caught in my throat. I seriously willed myself not to suffocate.

"So, um . . ." Drake started. I held my Helm of Darkness charm for a few seconds, and I returned to my hunting clothes and my American version. I smiled behind my hand as I heard a sharp intake of breath from the son of Hermes.

"Well, uh, I thought it might be nice to, like, get to know each other, cause we're both demigods at PigPimples this year..." Drake smiled as I laughed aloud at "PigPimples." Well, it's the same thing, isn't it?"

I studied his eyes. "But we're not the only demigods here, are we?"

Drake shook his head. "No. There's Hermione, Neville . . . Hermione's in disguise, she's a daughter of Hecate with straight blonde hair and really violet eyes. They kind of scare you the first time. Neville is a son of Hermes in disguise, he has brown hair and green eyes... But, even as more and more demigods come here, Luna's coming next year, no one but the _very few _sons of Hermes can know who you are . . . until it's safe to reveal to Camp Half-Blood who you are."

I looked at him, and said in a joking flirtatious tone, "But _you'll_ protect me, right?"

Drake actually blushed. "Uh - uh- ye- yea- uh."

I laughed, and he seemed to relax. I held my Helm of Darkness and returned to my British self. "Well, we should probably get back to our compartments before we stop at Hogwarts." I left the carriage, leaving him staring after me, gaping like a fish. I couldn't help but smile when he couldn't see me anymore. **Sorry to any boys out there reading this, but** I shook my head, _Boys. _

* * *

I climbed out of the boat shakily, I couldn't stand being in Poseidon's realm where he could easily drown me. Just lucky for me he doesn't know of my parentage. Harry grabbed my elbow until I could regain my balance. We walked into the main hallway and met Professor McGonagall. She told us of the four houses and house points, and I almost fell asleep. Blame the Attention Deficit. She opened the doors to the Great Hall with a _BANG__,_ which officially woke me up from my sleepy state.

McGonagall started to read names off the list to be sorted by the hat. After lots of whispers from the students, and from some of the staff, Harry and Elizabeth were both sorted into Gryffindor. I was shaky. Gryffindor with my siblings (well, half-siblings) and the rest of the demigods, or Slytherin with Draco?

"Potter, Nymphadora!"

* * *

**Done and done! Tell me what you think! And seriously, even though I fell in love with the last review, I need more. I ONLY GOT ONE LAST TIME! Thank you, TrixieWilliamson! **

**~JBE out**

**There is a _Post your review_ button right underneath this . . . why don't you click it, type something nice or constructively criticizing and see what happens! **


	3. Curse You, Aphrodite!

**I greatly appreciate anyone who leaves reviews! *glares at viewers who don't review* But it's good you see y'all again. Yes, y'all. I'm Texan. Well, no, I live in the center of the U.S., not down south. But my mom was raised Texan, and I was born there. Anyways, here's Chapter 3! This chapter is dedicated to GailyGail, even though s/he might not read this, they're one of my favourite authors!**

**Disclaimer: Okay. Let's think this through. If I was Rick Riordan, I would not have thrown Percabeth into Tartarus. If I was J.K. Rowling, I would not have killed Fred. Capiche? Sorry if I gave anyone any spoilers.**

**Oh, and I accidentally put in the last chapter that Neville was a son of Hermes, I was thinking about Drake and I thought Hermes, when I meant to put Demeter.**

**HE'S A SON OF DEMETER!**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

I was shaky. Gryffindor with my siblings (well, half-siblings) and the rest of the demigods, or Slytherin with Draco?

"Potter, Nymphadora!"

I shakily sat on the stool. The hat talked to me inside my head.

"Well, well . . . yet another odd little demigod to sort within the walls of Hogwarts. Do you mind if I dig into your memories?" _Yes._ "Well, well. You certainly seem stubborn. Take a look at yourself. You are undoubtedly brave, outstandingly brave. That qualifies for Gryffindor. But you are the smartest witch of your age . . . except for that Granger girl, but of course she knows about—"

_Her mother's little pet world_, I finished in my head, and the hat chuckled privately to me. "That qualifies for Ravenclaw, without a doubt. Surely. However, you are very cunning and sneaky. And of course being a daughter of Hades leads to the superstition of Slytherin. Yet, a flaw of yours — not your fatal flaw, mind you — is extreme loyalty. Of course you should be in Hufflepuff. But that won't do — you belong in Gryffindor or Slytherin. The question is, which one?"

_You choose. I love Harry and Elizabeth, and being in Gryffindor would mean being with more demigods. But I could be with Drake in Slytherin . . . your call, O Wise Hat._

The hat chuckled to me once again, and shouted . . .

**Mwa ha ha ha ha! Cliffie! Such a short chapter!**

**Seriously, did you think I was gonna keep you hangin'? I mean, look at the scroll bar to your right! There's a ton more!**

**Goofballs!**

**( : : ) Cookie linebreak. Dang it. Now I want cookies. *yells over shoulder* Mommy! Cookies, now! ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**

The hat chuckled to me once again, and shouted . . . "SLYTHERIN!"

I ran over to Slytherin. Draco embraced me (a HUG, peoples), and Slytherin table was cheering so loudly I thought my eardrums would implode. I looked longingly at the table decorated with red and gold. Harry and Eliza smiled wearily at me, and Hermione, in her bushy haired disguise, looked at me in alarm. I guess she could tell I was using magic to hide myself. After all, she was a daughter of Hecate. I gave her a smirk, and she glared at me. I sat by Draco, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I blushed tomato red, and I could see Harry twitching.

I didn't remove his arm, though.

After we finished dinner in the Great Hall, we traveled to the common room, to which the password was Hermes' snakes. Draco and I took one look at each other and lapsed into silent laughter.

I went all the way to the dorms, and I immediately hated Pansy Parkinson. She took one look at my make-up and started ranting about how I was a spoiled brat. I flipped her off when she wasn't looking, and my other roommates snickered. Does anyone remember who else is in the dorm with them? I'm at least going to have Nymph be friends with Astoria Greengrass, but tell me who is in Pansy's dorm. I'm too lazy to get up and look in the books right now. I took the shower before she could and used all the hot water to my benefit. My hair was now practically silk, I used so much shampoo and conditioner. My skin was all wrinkled like a raisin. I changed into my new silk silver-and-green Slytherin nightgown. I walked out of the bathroom, noting the fogged-up mirror, and Pansy was glaring at me. Astoria was lapsing through silent giggles and her face was red. I rose an eyebrow at her and she burst out laughing. I couldn't help but as well.

I proceeded to look through my trunk, held my flute charm, and pretended to pull it out of my trunk. I brought it to my lips and played a soft melody. Pansy swayed on the spot and passed out cold, snoring. Astoria and the rest let their eyelids get heavy, but then I switched my flute for my trumpet and blasted a loud, very loud note. Astoria fell out of bed and glared at me. I laughed.

I woke up the next morning, my head screaming, First lessons today! First lessons today! I reached the bathroom door right before Pansy and slipped in. I heard her cry of frustration and I showered until the mirror fogged up. Pulling on my uniform, I snorted. Why did they make us wear these things? It made all the boys look at me. Yes, there are prettier girls, but they were all staring at me when I was in my uniform.

I applied sparkly nude-tinted eye shadow, midnight-colored eyeliner and mascara, mastered my demigod magic through my wand (we could all do that, us demigods, we were ahead of all the other students. Except Demeter's children, Hecate for some reason didn't have the friendliest relationship with the goddess of agriculture and cereal. Poor Neville) to give myself a French manicure. I didn't forget clear lip gloss, or any of my jewelry.

I stepped out of the bathroom to a distraught Pansy Parkinson. She was still in her pajamas, whereas we were all dressed. Pansy reached up to slap me across the face, but Millicent Bulstrode, surprisingly, grabbed her arm and stopped her. Pansy was shoved into the bathroom, and she was late to breakfast.

But something else happened. I was walking past the Hufflepuff table to get to the Slytherin table, and I bumped into a fourth year Hufflepuff. I started apologizing, and stopped short when I saw him. Cedric Diggory. With his hair and his eyes and his muscles . . .

I shook my head to get clear of these thoughts. Think about Drake, I urged myself. But I couldn't. Just my luck Draco happened to walk by at that very moment. I saw his eyes shine, as though welled up with tears, then his disguised face hardened and he avoided all contact at all with me the entire morning.

And I couldn't stop thinking about Cedric.

. . .

CURSE YOU, APHRODITE! DAMN YOU TO TARTARUS!

* * *

I'm a demigod. A daughter of one of the Big Three, at that. A daughter of Hades, even more! I had no time for love. Stupid Diggory, stupid monsters, stupid Kronos for siring my father and giving me this godsforsaken life, stupid love goddess!

But I couldn't say Stupid Drake. I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried. And though I called Diggory stupid, I couldn't get him out of my head.

Draco glared at me all morning whenever he did look at me.

Which was only during Potions lessons with Snape when we were paired together. But I didn't pay attention to him during the lesson.

During role call, Snape paused at Elizabeth's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "the Potters. Our new — _celebrities_."

Draco and his goons Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands, and I whipped my head around to glare at them to remind them that _I _was a Potter. (I actually wasn't, and Drake knew that, but he caught the gist and shut up because they were my brother and sister.)

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He continued to talk about not allowing foolish wand-waving, and my brows furrowed. Was it just me, or was there a bracelet around his ankle, carefully hidden under his robes, that looked like a Camp Half-Blood necklace?

My suspicions were confirmed when Draco took a sharp breath in and breathed, "_His ankle_." I nodded subtly.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly, directed at me, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" **A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT IN THE ENTIRE BOOK SERIES! Do you realize, according to Victorian flower language, ashpodel is a type of lily meaning 'my regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' and also symbolizes bitter sorrow. If you combine this, it means "I bitterly regret Lily's death." **

**This will have relevance to the story. OK, I won't spoil who Snape is in disguise, or who his parent is (because I want to seriously read your reviews when I do reveal it! Evil smiles, I have planned this for quite a while.), but his mortal parent was Lily's cousin. Just to make the Snape/Lily thing still work. Well, they weren't in love, and Snape is really a half-blood camper teenager disguised as a man Lily's age, but you catch my drift.**

I tried not to shiver at the word _asphodel_. The choices humans were making these days. Not worthy of Elysium, but not terrible enough for Punishment.

I recognized the Victorian flower language. _Flower_, do you get it? My mother's name was a flower. Ashpodel — 'My regrets follow you to the grave.' Ironic, right? Asphodel, grave, dead, Underworld, catch my drift, Attention Deficit. Wormwood — symbolizing bitter sorrow. _I bitterly regret Lily's death._ I met his gaze, and said, "I don't know, sir." I glanced at Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again." Snape turned to Elizabeth, and cringed so slightly only demigods in the room noticed. She was the spitting image of Lily. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir," Elizabeth turned beet red, which clashed with her hair so badly. She glared at Malfoy, who I saw was shaking with laughter when I turned around. I flipped him off under the table. Snape ignored Hermione's quivering hand.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, E—Potter?" He almost said 'Evans.' My mother's surname. My truthful surname, but I took on Potter as he was my stepdad, which meant I had all access to Potter property. **Hope this explains your question, RockaRosalie**

Snape then turned to Harry. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up.

"I don't know," my brother said quietly. "I think Hermione does, though why don't you try her instead of my sisters?"

Snape stared him down. "A point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

We ended the potions class, Draco and I both easily getting an O. He hesitated at one point, though, because we had to cut up snakes. His father's sacred animal. I rolled my eyes and cut it for him, Draco looking green the whole time.

He didn't even thank me.

It hurt.

So did the fluttering in my chest when I passed Cedric in the halls.

* * *

**BOOM! Hope you liked it! Please review! Seriously!**

**~JBE**

**P.S. Try and guess who Snape's parent is! Won't say if it's his mom or dad! You guess! And it won't be revealed until, like, Chapter 40 or something! But — I swear on my life, my dear, sweet, FF account — I will PM you if you get it right! Try! You won't get it! And I won't give out hints! I need to stop ranting now!**

**P.P.S. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET FIVE REVIEWS WITH SNAPE'S PARENT GUESS! **


	4. An Apology

**Hey. It's not normal for me to write so often like this, and this wasn't planned in what I have planned for the story, but I can still work it in and have it good. And I know I said I wouldn't update until I got those five guesses. But the inspiration for this chapter is that I got into a fight with my best friend Emily. It's one of those fights where it was something small and stupid and you don't even remember why you got into the fight, and it wasn't even a bad fight, but then you and your friend aren't talking to each other, but then wish you were but they don't seem to notice you? That's why I'm writing this.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my apologies to her.**

**(Thanks for the review last time, GailyGail.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. **

* * *

I tore my eyes from the Hufflepuff table at dinner.

It had been a week.

A week since Draco had talked to me.

A week since Cedric's best mates started telling me how he fancied me.

A week since I could no longer figure out what my feelings for anyone were.

A week that I had been hurt deeply.

Draco glared at me the entire time. I was glad I was as far away from him as I could get. I was sitting next to Astoria, and she was helping me through everything wrong in my love life.

"So, let me get this straight," Astoria said for the umpteenth time, and I groaned. "You fancied Draco since you met him in Madame Malkin's getting your robes? And you and him talked on the train here. You know he likes you — it's obvious whenever a guy likes you, but guys are _always_ COMPLETELY oblivious to a girl liking them **Sorry, any dudes out there, but to us girls, it's very true . . . Remember, this story is spoken (well, written) from the mouth (keyboard) of a girl . . . Junior High is a pain in the $$ with all the hormonic romance . . . o_O **— but, then, a week ago, you started fancying Diggory? _A HUFFLEPUFF?_" She added this last part in a whisper, turning her head away from me. "And now you're not sure who you'd rather go out with, because you fancy both of them, and they both fancy you, but you're not sure who you like more?"

"_Yes_, Astoria," I grumbled. I twisted the golden ring on my pinky finger. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"Give it time."

"It's been a bloody week, Greengrass."

"Well, I dunno. Talk to your sister?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. Even if she's a Gryffindor, she's your sister."

I gave Astoria a thankful look. "Thank you, I mean it." I walked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry saw me and scooted over to make room between him and Elizabeth. I sat in between them and ignored Weasley's heated glare. I muttered to Eliza, "So, I'm having a guy problem right now."

Eliza smirked. "Whatta ya want to hear?"

"One bloke is a fourth year and I've had a crush on him for about a week, the other is a guy I've fancied for a while now and I'm not sure who I like more."

Lizabeth frowned. "Do they both fancy you?"

"Yes."

"Seems you've asked the wrong person. I would have said the guy that fancies _you_, but seeing as they both do—"

"I was looking for help, Elizabeth, not meaningless words," I snapped. Quite loudly enough to attract the attention of Harry, Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom. I scraped my chair back and ran into the hallway. I continued to sprint to the Slytherin dorms. I collapsed on the bed and wept myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, showered half-heartedly, and didn't apply jewelry or make-up. I was just too upset. I thought every second about what I said to Liza and I regretted every word.

I stepped into the Great Hall the same time as her and tried to apologize. But Elizabeth walked straight on ahead and didn't even take a notice to me. I sat at the Slytherin table, so upset I wouldn't eat. Astoria, being the best friend that she was, tried to force feed me with a spoon, and I let her just so I wouldn't starve until lunch.

Potions with Snape was a real pain in the rear, as always. Of course I was paired with Eliza. I tried to make friendly conversation with her, but she completely ignored me. Not even a glance or a mutter, and she just kept making her potion.

I tried to apologize more times than I can count, but she didn't seem to care. And—

I heard Elizabeth telling Harry and Ginger that 'Slytherins actually are as bad as you two said'.

Astoria, Millicent, and — I just about fell over in shock — Pansy gave me all their condolences and more chocolate frogs than I wanted to know.

Because that's what I used to make myself feel better, and it did practically nothing for me. I'm just lucky I didn't get fat.

* * *

**sorry this is short. Right now it's 11:12 at night, and I was supposed to be asleep at 10ish, my parents' stupid rule. But I needed to let this out, because it's one of those feelings where you need to tell somebody to get the sky off your shoulders, and you don't care who as long as you tell somebody?**

**Well, as it is 11:15 and I've been up writing for an hour and fifteen minutes, I should probably get some sleep.**

**•••••J•B•E•••••**

**Right now, I honestly couldn't give a sh*t if you left a review or not. Screw the "Snape parent guess review" thing. I'm feeling like crap right now. Oh, my dear sweet mother mentioned we might be moving this fall! I'll have to leave my friends, teachers, school, nice neighborhood in the Great Plains and we'll move to Colorado! So I won't be able to use FF anymore because we don't have Internet connection up there in the Rockies. Me just glad she said MIGHT. But that's also because she said if my dad doesn't get elected for a district court job that 99% sure no one else will be running against him. And Mom says we'll give him one term before we move … I still don't know if she was 100% serious about moving. Like, she hates her job, the commute, how no one follows her orders when she is their superior, so by the way she was talking, she was 88% serious. It's freaky when I can read my mom like that.**


	5. Summer : Give It A Chance

**Well! I have had 6 reviews and this is chapter 5! Do you realize . . . Not getting a review hurts. A lot. ****_What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think..._**

_**"Why am I even here…?"**_

_**"What's even the point of continuing?"**_

_**"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"**_

_**"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."**_

_**These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word.**_

_**If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…**_

_**If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…I did it…" So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here? Too many times I've seen epic and utterly beautiful works of literary art fall to pieces before finally being abandoned due to the terrible discouragement that the lack of reviews can cause. Sometimes, it is so severe that the very writer himself decides to quit, denying the world his skills of writing that I'm sure we would have deeply enjoyed.**_

_**So…**_

_**Just one minute, that's all it takes. Just a few gentle taps of your fingers on the keyboard, a few seconds or so of your time, and your words can SAVE a writer from a dark demise.**_

_**Do me a favor: Go find a story, ANY story, anywhere here on Fanfiction net, and see if you can help it. If it has very little / no reviews at all, just check it out, and say whatever comes to mind. And enjoy the thought in mind that you could have just SAVED that story, with just a few taps of the keyboard…**_

**Everything in ****_Italics_**** was copied and pasted from Erudite19's profile.**

**Seriously. I would like more reviews. I'll probably keep posting anyways, but I will eventually start doing "I must have # reviews before the next chapter comes up."**

**I would very much enjoy if you would review.**

**Thank you, MeggieBlack, for your review. EVERYONE, GREENGRASS IS DAPHNE, NOT ASTORIA!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is a graying man who lives in Boston. J.K. Rowling is a graying blonde woman who lives in the U.K. I am a brunette teenager who lives in the Midwest of the United States. I think I don't own PJO or HP.**

* * *

_IT IS NOW SUMMER_

DRAKE POV (See what I did there?) **Everyone has an American accent now. Because they're back in the US. **

I somersaulted over the arrow from Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. It was nice to finally be back in demigod mode instead of that Pale Boy disguise that I hated so much.

I continued to run through the forest, and I was almost to the creek when I heard something in the woods. I turned and headed towards the noise.

I fell back in shock.

In the clearing was a girl with black Adidas accented with white, dark wash flexible skinny jeans, a white Cami, and a black leather jacket over that with just one pocket on the front. She stood with a golden set of bow and arrows, and her arrow was aimed at the Hydra. One of its heads. She had waist-length, straight, jet-black hair pulled into a side braid (over her shoulder), and her skin was rather pale. Her eyes were big, round, and startlingly emerald green.

"Nymphadora?" I asked.

The girl turned her head towards me in shock, I was afraid she would get whiplash. Her eyes widened, and then glared at me. "_Not now, Drake!_" She hissed. She turned her head back to the Hydra. She moved back and forth, scaling the trees then jumping down, keeping the monster's five heads occupied. While she was doing that, I couldn't help but stay away. True, she had fallen for that _stupid_ Diggory guy, and he had the nerve to ask her out, _five times _over the course of the school year, yet I still was compassionate for her. While she was moving around, I walked to the side of the monster and jabbed my sword, a silver blade with a leather hilt named όφις, φίδι (snake), and the Hydra dissolved. I stood there covered in golden dust, and Door glared at me.

"WHAT IS YOUR EFFING _PROBLEM_!?" Nymphadora screamed at me. "That monster was _mine_! I can't go hunting for another WEEK! Do you seriously take pleasure in bringing me so much _pain_ and _hurt_ and _misery_, when I already have plenty of that? I mean, do you think it's easy to live normally like one of you, a _camper_, when I'm treated as a princess all day round? I can't live normally, and that's what I want most! You and your friends and all of you - you fight off monsters every day, and I can't get a chance except once a week, and that's the highlight of anything I ever do! Being a half-blood isn't just about surviving! It's about _LIVING_! I don't get a chance! Do you seriously hate me just because I accidentally bumped into Cedric on my way to breakfast that one day?"

My eyes widened more and more while she said this. I hadn't once thought about it. "Dora, you could have told me . . ."

Nymph shook her head, her eyes welled with tears. "No. I couldn't have. You weren't talking to me, remember?"

My face flushed. "Nymph, I'm sorry, it's just . . ." I couldn't tell her I _liked_ her. Especially when she could tell Harry. He would kill me.

A tear found a way down her cheek. "If you were sorry, you would have talked to me sometime during the year, not ignoring me the _whole time_ since the first week! It hurt so badly, Drake, the boy I like not saying anything to me."

_The boy I like_. It hung in the air, and Nymphadora's eyes widened. "Oh, gods! Did I seriously just say that? Oh, I need to go!" She turned to the shadows, but I called, _"WAIT!"_

Door turned around. "What?"

"Why don't you stay here? At Camp?"

Her eyes widened drastically. "No. Do you have a heart? Do you have any idea what they would _do_ to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a daughter of one of the Big Three! We both know . . . the prophecy is about that _Percy Jackson_" She said the name with venom. "Not me, not that Thalia, it's about him. Everyone would hate me, especially him, if I just came to camp!"_  
_

"But you could stay in the Hermes cabin, with the unclaimed, and say you are unclaimed!"

She shook her head. "No. I can't do that. They wouldn't accept me. Especially knowing my father broke his oath as well. I can't do that. Trust me. The prophecy has to revolve around Jackson, starting now. We can't have any doubts about the child of the prophecy. With Thalia and Percy and me and my brother . . ."

"Brother? What does Harry have to do with any of this?"

Nymph's eyes widened. "I've said too much!" She melted into the shadows.

I had just lost the girl I loved. Again.

* * *

**_On the Train to Hogwarts on Sep. 1_**

Nymphadora

I walked the train, looking for an empty compartment. When my head was down, I bumped into someone.

I looked up and saw Cedric. Brown hair, gray eyes, muscles . . .

Gray eyes.

Athena.

He never really talked about his mother. Was Athena his mother?

I took my mind off that. I looked evenly at Cedric. "What do you want?" He was looking at me oddly.

"Nymphadora, you never went out with me last year. Why?"

I bit my tongue. _Because I didn't want to hurt Drake_, I wanted to say. But instead I said, "Because you're a jerk and an a$$h°Le. I don't care about you, and you're just looking for a wh°®e to go out with you for a week before you ditch her. **Yeah, I really don't like to cuss openly like that unless I'm actually speaking. With my friends**. So get out of my life before I slap you."

Cedric chuckled. "Yeah, I doubt you would slap me."

I smirked and raised my hand. Cedric flinched and backed away.

"I wouldn't. I just threaten, mostly." (To decent guys. Anyone else, no. I deck them.) "But seriously, get _out_ of my life."

Cedric grabbed my wrist and kissed me.

On the lips.

Full contact.

Need I go on?

As he held my wrist, I realized my charm bracelet was under his hand. And the lily charm was being held down. I felt it heating up, and a vision plagued my mind.

_The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe. . . . And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions. . . . Not anger . . . that was for weaker souls than he . . . but triumph, yes. . . . He had waited for this, he had hoped for it. . . ._

_"Nice costume, mister!"_

_He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face: Then the child turned and ran away. . . . Beneath the rove he fingered the handle of his wand. . . . One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother . . . but unnecessary, quite unnecessary. . . ._

_And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet. . . . And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it. . . ._

_They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puff of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small **children in their footy** pajamas. The **children were** laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in **their small fists. **. . ._

_A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the **triplets **and handed **them** to the mother. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning. . . ._

I was vaguely aware of my REAL surroundings. Someone pushed Cedric off of me, a boy whose voice I recognized, but couldn't place. They continued to fight, but I fell to the floor of the train, still not even in a compartment, and I was shaking like I was having a seizure. Arms grabbed me, I could feel them, but I could only see the memory. I was shaking violently, not even able to help myself in my pitiful state.

_The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open._

_He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand. . . ._

_"Lily, take **the kids** and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_Hold him off, without a wand in his hand! . . . He laughed before casting the curse. . . ._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

I was almost indeed having a seizure at this point, and four compartments closest to us had opened their doors to see what was happening. I heard shouting and screaming, but I was still trapped in the memory.

_The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut. . . ._

_He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear. . . . He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in. . . . She had no wand upon her either. . . . How stupid they were, and how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments. . . ._

_He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand . . . and there she stood, **one of the children** in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her **with two baby girls already in it** and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding **them** from sight she hoped to be chosen instead. . . ._

_"Not **them**, not **them**, please not **the children**!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside, now."_

I WAS having a seizure. By now, almost everyone was out of their compartment and in this part of the train, even people who I didn't know and didn't care about me.

I was watching my mother's death.

This was me with Harry and Eliza as a family.

This was Voldemort's point of view. I knew it had something to do with him escaping death so many times and my father being who he is, but

I was having a seizure.

_"Not **the children**, please no, take me, kill me instead —"_

_"This is my last warning —"_

_"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy. . . . Not **Elizabeth**! Not **Nymphadora**! Please — I'll do anything —"_

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

_He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all. . . . _

_The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The** children** had not cried all this time: **They** could stand, clutching the bars of the crib, and **the boy** looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and the mother would pop up any moment, laughing —_

_He pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger. The **girl with red hair** began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage —_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_And then he broke: He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the **children were** trapped and screaming, but far away . . . far away. . . ._

"No," I sobbed.

_The snake rustled on the filthy, cluttered floor, and he had killed the boy, and yet he _was_ the boy. . . . _

I screamed. A high, blood-curdling pitch. Now there were three sets of arms holding me.

_And now the children were in the crib, and directly when the time was opportune, the messenger Hermes appeared out of request of Hades. Hermes picked up the crying girl with black hair and green eyes. _

_"Nymphadora," the god cooed, "You'll be fine. You'll go to your daddy. You'll be able to see your mommy there, too, if she gets into Elysium. And she will, I'm sure. . . . She's been a good girl, just like you. Come on." _

_With that, the messenger god poofed away and Nymphadora was in the Underworld and handed to Persephone. Persephone cooed over the girl, and claimed she would raise the Potter girl like her own daughter._

I screamed and shot up into a sitting position. I was hypervenilating **(is that how you spell it?)**. I controlled my breathing and looked at the three people holding me. Harry, Elizabeth, and Dra . . . co. I sighed to myself, he looked so much better without the disguise.

Everyone in the school was watching me. I blushed beet red down to my feet.

I glared my special I'll-kill-you-later glare at Cedric, which made him actually stifle a scream. I had been known to make the three Furies scream in terror and fright with that glare.

I got up and brushed myself off. I slapped Cedric square across the face. Then the other side with my other hand.

"Stay — away — from — me," I growled. I broke the crowd as I ran through, and I ran to an empty compartment with plenty of shadows and I shadow traveled to Hogsmeade, where the train would stop. I waited and did the hour-long bit of homework I forgot to do over the summer and read Emily Dickinson the rest of the time **(don't know why, but Emily Dickinson just seemed like something she might read****)**. I put it all away and grabbed a rail on the side of the train as it pulled into the station so it would look like I came off the train.

Everyone stared at me the whole day. Lovely.

* * *

**So, my mom was 57ish% serious about moving, and she's gotten a job offer in Wisconsin. Really far away. And then, my dad mentioned that's where he always wanted to live except where we live now. So I'm scared I really am gonna move. But . . . **

**Please review. And reread what I wrote at the top. **

**Please.**

******-*J**-*B*-**E*-******


	6. AN and trailer

**Guys...I'm SO SO SO _SO_ SORRY! Seriously! But my mother grounded me for a month by _hiding my laptop on which I store ALL of my fanfiction documents_, I had state testing, I was grounded for another week, had MORE tests . . . and now all of those horrible end-of-the-year-test-what-you-learned-from-your-horrible-teachers-that-never-explain-anything-you-can-understand tests are coming up, and . . . I might not be able to update until 12thish of May? SO SORRY! I _have _to put this on hiatus to study! You understand, don't you?**

**Oh, and I changed my username . . . It was 6122688JBE, but that was to symbolize my friendship with my best friend Emily, who I dedicated that one chapter to? Where Nymph and Elizabeth fought? She texted me - didn't even say it to my face - and said she didn't want to be friends with me anymore. I didn't do anything, we didn't have a fight, and she ditched me. So... I'm kinda p*ssed at that. Now, it is 48861JBHP3rcYJ4ck50n . . . I bet you can figure out the last bit, Percy Jackson. Rest is private to describe me. But... sorry, have to go. See you in May? Please, I promise I'm not abandoning the story ...**

**AND, as author's notes are against the guidelines, I shall give you a trailer!**

* * *

_**Enemies of the Heir, beware**_

I looked sideways at Draco. His expression was hard to read, but his eyes - they revealed everything. He was scared to death.

And Hermione, daughter of Hecate . . . was she a Mudblood or Half-blood?

...

I woke up in the middle of the night to urgent whispering. "Nymphadora..."

I sat bolt upright. I looked around until I saw an Iris Message, from ... my dad.

"It's your siblings . . . Bianca and Nico. It's time for you to retrieve them."


End file.
